Elevator Stages
An Elevator Stage is a stage where players play a variety of microgames from different character stages. Elevator stages take place in buildings, called Towers. In every elevator, there is an animal depicted on the door, either as the head or full-body, and a plant on the left corner. When a microgame is cleared, the animal smiles and the plant grows either flowers of fruit. When a microgame is uncleared, the animal becomes unhappy and the plant falls over. Mega Microgame$! In this first WarioWare installment, elevator stages depict of an outlined head of a pig. In each elevator stage, the pig comes in different colors: blue for "Easy", pink for "Total Boss", yellow for "Thrilling", and red for "Hard". Easy This stage takes place in Variety Tower. The microgames of all characters on the lowest difficulty level randomly appear, except for the boss stages, meaning that no extra lives can be earned. The speed is normal and never goes faster. Total Boss This stage takes place in Hotel Future. Only the boss stages appear in this stage in a constant order. They are also played at a high speed. After beating Wario's Adventure, it starts at the first again, and the level will increase like in normal microgame stages. If the player fails a boss microgame, they must redo that microgame again until they pass it. Extra lives can't be earned. Thrilling This stage takes place in 1 Chance Mansion. The speed is normal and never goes faster. However, all games are on the third difficulty level, and only one life is available, meaning that the game is over after only one lost microgame. Boss microgames are not involved. Hard This stage takes place in Building of Thrills. All microgames are set at the lowest level, and no boss microgames appear, but all microgames are played at a high speed. Mega Party Game$! Stage Clear Clear the selections of microgame genres. Each genre is given to a different WarioWare character. After a while, microgames will be played at higher speed and difficulty. The player has four hearts. When the player loses a microgame, they will lose a heart. When all hearts are gone, the game will end. When the player beaten the last microgame, the Boss Stage, the stage is cleared and a extra heart will be awarded. When one stage is cleared, the next stage will be played until all stages are cleared. All Mixed Up All the microgames of the different stages are all mixed together. Speed and difficulty will get higher when the player makes progress. The player has 4 hearts and it's possible to earn new hearts. When the player has won 30 games, Time Attack is unlocked in Games. Twisted! In this game, a monkey head is depicted on the elevator door. When a microgame is cleared, the monkey smiles. When a microgame is lost, the monkey acts spooked. The monkey comes in five different colors: white for Spindex, blue for Skyscraper, red for Tower, green for Mansion, and black for Credits. Spindex Represented by a white monkey, Spindex lets you play any microgame you choose with three difficulties. The microgame's speed gradually increases every time all three of its levels are completed, and it continues until all four lives are lost. Skyscraper (All Mixed Up) Represented by a blue monkey, Skyscraper hosts a collection of microgames from everyone else, excluding WarioWatch and boss microgames. The microgames' speed gradually increases as they're completed, and it continues until all four lives are lost. Scoring at least twenty-five points unlocks the Tower stage. Tower (Hard) Represented by a red monkey, Tower uses the same set of rules from Skyscraper, except that the microgames start off much more quickly and they gradually continue to become faster until they reach the maximum speed. Getting at least twenty-five points will unlock the Mansion stage. Mansion (One Life) Represented by a green monkey, Mansion uses the same set of rules from Skyscraper, except that only one life is available and the microgames start off on the highest difficulty. However, the speed never increases beyond the minimum. Touched! In this game, a bear head is depicted on the elevator door. When a microgame is cleared, the bear smiles. When a microgame is lost, the bear acts sad. The bear comes in four different colors: brown for Minigame Collection, pink for Monster Megamix, white for Hardcore Mix, and yellow for Gnarly Mix. Microgame Collection Represented by a brown bear, Microgame Collection lets you play any microgame you choose with three difficulties. The microgame's speed gradually increases every time all three of its levels are completed, and it continues until all four lives are lost. Monster Megamix Represented by a pink bear, this microgame set is unlocked after beating Mike's, 9-Volt's, and Wario-Man's microgames. Monster Megamix mixes all minigames from all employees sans the boss microgames. The microgame speed increases over time without any indication and continues until all four lives are lost or maximum speed is reached. The game is over only when the player has no more lives. Scoring twenty-five points unlocks the Hardcore Mix set. Hardcore Mix Represented by a white bear, Hardcore Mix uses the same set of rules from Monster Megamix, except that players have only one try. Microgames also start out at the level two difficulty; unlike Monster Megamix, however, microgames do not speed up over time. The game is over only when the player has lost a microgame. Scoring fifteen points unlocks the Gnarly Mix set. Gnarly Mix Represented by a yellow bear, Gnarly Mix uses the same set of rules from Monster Megamix, except minigames start very fast and gets faster until it reaches maximum speed or if the player loses. The game is over only when the player has no more lives. Scoring twenty points unlocks a souvenir. Smooth Moves In this game, an elephant is depicted on the elevator door. When a microgame is cleared, the elephant trumpets. When a microgame is lost, the elephant acts sad. The elephant comes in four different colors: blue for All Mixed Up, red for Super Hard, yellow for Sudden Death, and green for Thrilling. All Mixed Up Represented by a blue elephant building, this mix features almost every microgame played at increasing speed and difficulty. Scoring 30 points or more unlocks the Super Hard set. Super Hard Represented by a red elephant building, this set is played at the highest speed setting from the start. Scoring 20 points unlock the Sudden Death set. Sudden Death Represented by a yellow elephant building, this set gives the player one life and has every microgame starting at Level 3 difficulty. Scoring 10 points unlocks the Thrilling set. Thrilling Represented by a green elephant building, this set does not show Form cards before playing each microgames. Scoring 20 points or more unlocks the Sound Studio. Gold Each of the three elevator stages are represented by three different animals: a lion, (All Mixed Up), an alligator (Thrill Ride), and an eagle (Super Hard). Players can have a choice of Mash Games, Twist Games, Touch Games, and Ultra. All Mixed Up Represented by a lion, this set features every microgame played at increasing speed and difficulty. Thrill Ride Represented by an alligator, this set features every microgame played with only one life. Super Hard Represented by an eagle, this set features every microgame played at higher speed.